Rewards for Mr Kang
by Moonaleesa
Summary: Semakin besar usaha yang Daniel terapkan.. semakin enak hadiahnya. Warn! Top!Daniel x Bott!Ong Ongniel for the day! P.s. Ku tak mengerti kenapa work ku ini tidak bisa diberi jarak antara satu paragraf dengan paragraf lain. Oh well. Enjoy the madness


Wattpad : Moonaleesa

Wkwk semua situs kucoba satu-satu lololol. Without further redo, let's jump right into it~

Pagi ini Daniel berkutat dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur. Berjuang untuk membuat sarapan yang layak dikunyah untuk dirinya sendiri, dan yang pastinya, untuk pacar manisnya. Ong Seongwu

Kamu pasti bertanya dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak dia yang memasak? Huhu. Well. Seongwu masih berkelana dialam mimpi. Dia sangat capek karena kegiatan membakar kalori mereka semalam.

Salahkan saja mulutnya yang tidak ada auto filter itu. Membuat Daniel 'tertantang'

Bagaimana tidak, dengan lancangnya Seongwu berkata.

 _"Kalau besok pagi aku masih bisa berjalan ke dapur, kamu tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan"_

Jadi.. yeah begitulah. (Mungkin akan ku jelaskan secara detail bila responnya banyak wkwk)

Daniel membolak-balikkan telur yang warnanya masih manusiawi dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan telur bermuka kai. Takut nanti malah 'telurnya' yang di tumis sama Seongwu.

Tiba2 Daniel merasakan ada yang memeluk perutnya dan sebuah kepala yang bersender di punggung lebarnya.

"Pagi sayang, udah baikan?" Seongwu mengangguk.

Daniel membiarkan Seongwu memeluk tubuhnya selagi dirinya masih sibuk mentoel telur yang pecah-pecah.

Daniel masih santai dia, tapi semua terhenti ketika Daniel merasakan telapak tangan memasuki bokser yang dia pakai.

"Sayang..."

"Hm? Kenapa Dan? Ada yang salah?" Balas Seongwu dengan watados.

"Ada. Itu tangan kamu megang burungku"

"Ya terus? Masalah gitu?"

"Kalau aku nggak masalah sih, justru kamu yang akan ' _bermasalah_ ' nanti..." Daniel mengangkat teflon yang dibuat untuk memasak telur tadi ke meja disampingnya.

"Tapi aku maunya terlibat dalam masalah gimana dong?" Seongwu makin merapatkan dirinya membuat tangannya yang masih bersarang didalam bokser Daniel menyentuh pinggiran kompor elektrik didepan mereka.

"Hah, padahal aku berniat baik, berusaha membuatkanmu sarapan agar kamu tidak kena busung lapar karena kegiatan yang kita lakukan semalam.. tapi jika ini maumu.. aku juga tidak akan menolak"

Daniel memindah Seongwu dengan menariknya kedepan. Mencium bibirnya penuh tuntutan. Lidah saling melilit satu sama lain. Seongwu sengaja menekan dengkulnya di gembungan bokser Daniel yang auto dihadiahi geraman rendah dari sang pacar.

"Hm.. how naughty... memakai kaos milikku tanpa sepengetahuanku? Dan apa ini? Kau tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali?" Daniel menciumi leher penuh bekas Seongwu sembari tangannya meremas-remas pantat bulat milik sang pacar.

"Ahh.. asal kau tau Nyel.. aku kemari ingin menepati janjiku.." Seongwu meremas rambut Daniel ketika dia menjilat putingnya dari luar.

"Oh? Dan apa itu?"

"Memberimu sarapan, karena kau berhasil membuatku berjalan tertatih.." Seongwu membuka semua kancingnya dan membenamkan kepala Daniel ke dadanya.

"Um? Susu pagi? Kenapa tidak langsung lubangmu saja sayang?" Meski begitu, tapi Daniel tetap menyusu(?)

"Ngh! Itu berlaku kalau aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur— hey ahh jangan digigit!"

Daniel tidak memperdulikan pekikan Seongwu dan masih lanjut menyedot kuat putingnya. Tangannya masih setia ngeremes pantat. Tapi tangan yang satu udah pindah kedepan, meremas burung mungil Seongwu yang membuat sang empu melenguh keras.

"Aahh hnggh Dann.."

Seongwu menangkup kepala Daniel dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Udah gatahan dia. Daniel nyeringai puas.

Daniel gantian mendominasi ciuman. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Seongwu agar ciuman makin dalam. Daniel menggigit bibir bawah Seongwu dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Seongwu kala si pemilik membuka mulutnya.

"Eunghh hhmmh.." Seongwu mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu lebar Daniel.

Daniel gakuat. Dia udah tegang keras ngilu menantang. Di lebarkannya kaki Seongwu dan mengalungkan kedua kaki mulus itu ke pinggangnya.

"I want to eat you all day baby.." Bisik Daniel pada telinga Seongwu.

Perlahan Daniel memajukan badannya dan mendudukkan Seongwu. Masih bercumbu.

"AAAAHHHH! DANIIEEEELL!!!!"

Pagi panas mereka berakhir dengan Daniel membawa Seongwu ke IGD perihal pantatnya yang terbakar.

Salah siapa kompor elektriknya belom dimatiin? Udah kebawa nafsu duluan sih, yeu.

Ah betapa lucunya ketika membayangkan mereka dengan wajah merah selagi bingung menjelaskan pada pak dokter kenapa kok bokongnya bisa sampe gosong..

END

I'm Moonaleesa. Nice to meet you. Hope you like my ide-dadakan-yang-dibuat-dalam-waktu-setengah-jam ini. Bye~


End file.
